


A New Appreciation For Poetry

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron helps Rodimus develop a new appreciation for poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Appreciation For Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr, I'd name the guilty parties individually if I knew your names on here.

_“Conquest lies not of the world, but of the mind and in the spark.”_

Words whispered in the dark ghosted over a flame-colored helm. 

_“Those things can be remade, our sparks never truly end.”_

Hot breath followed wet kisses along pulsing neck cabling. 

_“Love sought in fame is desolate and stark.”_

Pointed fangs grazes along audial flare.

 _Seek in me that which you need, around you I shall bend.”_

A silver tongue’s flat surface soothes the slight pain. 

_My body is yours to conquer, your flame has found it’s mark._

An inflamed panel clicked, a heavy body surged, a young voice moaned, a universe tilted.

_“Your ecstasy I will embody, your loneliness I will mend.”_


End file.
